<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Start of Something New by RedPhoneBooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695228">Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth'>RedPhoneBooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aluke are exes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Luke and Alex got together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aluke are exes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally wrote this yesterday after screaming at my friend about Alex and Luke being exes. It really got me out of a slump with writing. It felt so good, whew. <br/>But seriously, I love the idea that they can't break the habit of holding hands because that was their thing when they dated. I love this show so much and no one on it is straight. <br/>Title from HSM because I'm unoriginal and I had no idea what to call this.</p><p>I do plan on writing a few more fics about Luke and Alex. I wanna write about their break up too and about Reggie being completely oblivious. So if anyone wants to yell at me about that and help me work out some ideas, please do!!</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/TheWallinmyHead">Twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Luke! Luke, stop!” He heard his mother yell behind him. But Luke had already jumped onto his bike and was pedaling as fast as he could down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had had the same old fight again with his parents about his life and his music. He was so tired of constantly fighting for his own happiness. Why couldn’t they just see he didn’t want to go to college. Why couldn’t they just understand that he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life and his friends and his band. Making music meant absolutely everything to him, and to his three bandmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he got to the garage, he was panting and sweating from biking so fast. He propped up the bike against the wall and pulled open the heavy garage door. After only a few steps inside, he sunk to the ground to lay down spread out on the worn and dusty rug. The ceiling above looked back at him with indifference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke finally let himself feel the emotions of the fight swirling inside him. Anger is the first one that made its way out as he yelled in frustrations and thrashed around on the floor, mentally cursing his parents. Sadness followed anger out and as soon as his tantrum finished, tears started welling up in his eyes. He brought his hands up to his face and pressed them to his eyes. A quiet sob escaped him before he took a deep breath and tried to get himself under control again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself to sit up and searched for a way to channel his emotions. A relieved sigh broke the silence as he saw an acoustic guitar lying on the couch. He stretched to grab it off the couch, swung the band over his shoulder, and folded his legs underneath him. Playing always helped him tame all the emotions he couldn’t put into words. He closed his eyes and let the music come to him. It took but a few moments for his hands to pick at the strings and pluck a familiar melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackbird singing in the dead of night</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Take these broken wings and learn to fly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All your life</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You were only waiting for this moment to arise</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmth returned to him after the first verse. His shoulders relaxed and the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. He took a deep breath while playing that familiar riff and let the song wash over him and wash his mind clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackbird singing in the dead of night</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke startled a little and his eyes flew open as a second voice accompanied his own in a soft harmony. He saw Alex standing in front of him, hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke kept singing, as did Alex who followed his lead. Luke wondered how he hadn’t even heard Alex slip inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>All your life</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You were only waiting for this moment to be free</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled softly at Luke and walked to where he was sitting on the floor. Alex lowered himself to the floor too until he was facing Luke as they sang together. It made Luke’s face break out into a giant smile, his perfect teeth on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Blackbird fly, blackbird fly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Into the light of a dark black night</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke slowed his playing and brought the song to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more.” Alex simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Luke replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke merely shrugged and slipped the band of the guitar off his shoulder so he could put it next to him on the rug. “Same old stupid fight with my parents.” He fiddled at the rug to keep his hands busy, but looked up as Alex put a hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged again and sniffed hard. “It’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not. I hate to see you so upset.” Alex furrowed his brow and leaned in to make Luke look at him. “You’re so talented, Luke. You deserve their support to do something with all that talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blushed and looked down again, smiling at the ground. “I wouldn’t be half as good if I didn’t have you.” Luke looked up at Alex briefly but his eyes dashed all around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Luke. Yeah, the four of us play so well together, but you’re the brains-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Alex. That not- I mean, yeah I love the band and I wouldn’t wanna try making it without you guys. But I mean, you. Specifically.” Luke stared at Alex then, his eyes shifting between Alex’ own. “You keep it real, you make sure we’ve got a direction for us to go in. You keep us-. You keep me in line and you have no idea how much I appreciate that, Alex.” Luke put his own hand over Alex’ that was still on his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gaped at him slightly and felt heat creep up his cheeks. “Luke,” Alex started to whisper, “I-” He was cut off before he could say anything else by Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By Luke’s lips to be more specific. Luke’s lips on his to be completely clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was over before Alex could even comprehend he was being kissed. Judging by Luke’s face, he was just as surprised at kissing Alex as Alex was being kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Alex I’m so-” But this time Alex cut Luke off and swooped back in to kiss him. Alex put a hand on Lukes’ cheek and felt Luke relax into the kiss with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled back and looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter together. Luke fell backwards on the rug, laughing at the incredulousness of what had just happened. Alex shifted to lie next to him and laugh with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that just happened.” Luke said, his voice going up as if he was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Alex said. Their laughter was dying out. Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of the words to phrase his question. “Did you… want that to happen?” He asked, resolutely staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke turned his head. “Yeah, I- I think so.” He paused for a moment. “Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to look at him. “Yeah, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke grinned at him with that dopey smile of his. “Did you… wanna do it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex found Luke’s hand on the floor and tangled their fingers together. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Luke said as he turned onto his side and grabbed Alex by the neck to pull him in again. Alex in turn put a hand on Luke’s waist and grabbed onto his t-shirt. They kissed for what felt like hours and Luke couldn’t help but get closer until he was nearly lying on top of Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Alex started in between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, what. Is everything okay?” Luke immediately stopped and panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grinned at that. “I’m just really uncomfortable on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Luke got up then. Alex already missed his body heat. Luke held out a hand and Alex grabbed it to be pulled up. “Oh.” Luke said again looking up at Alex. “I do not like this.” He frowned, turned around and led Alex to the stairs to get to the upper part of the garage and got on the first step only to face Alex again. Luke smiled seeing their small height difference was solved now. “Better.” That made Alex belly-laugh before a soft and warm feeling settled in his chest. He cupped Luke’s face in both hands and leaned back in to place a smiling kiss on Luke’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so weird.” Alex giggled. Luke looked at him with fake indignance before starting to smile himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what happens now?” Luke asked. Alex tilted his head and frowned a little. “With us, I mean.” Luke continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Realisation dawned upon Alex. He stepped away a little and rocked on his feet. Luke could tell he wanted to pace around the room. “I- I- I- don’t know. I mean, where do we go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex!” Luke grabbed him by the shoulders. Alex stiffened. “Do you want to start dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know, Luke. Up until a few moments ago I didn’t even think you were into guys, let alone me. And what if it messes up the whole dynamic in the band. I don’t wanna be the reason there’s tension. I mean if we would then break up and it fucks everything up and-” Luke slapped a hand over Alex’ mouth to stop the word vomit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, man. It’ll be fine.” He lowered his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I would never let that happen. I won’t let the band break up just because we do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex softened and pecked Luke in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Luke continued, “If we do, it’s a good moment to put those feelings into an album. I mean, the incredible records that came from Fleetwood Mac and all their relationship drama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gasped dramatically. “Luke! I will not let you exploit our relationship for coin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Luke laughed as Alex nearly pushed him into the stairs. Though he wouldn’t really let Luke fall as he was holding onto his T-shirt. “Now you’ve called it a relationship, though. Does that mean you wanna give it a shot?” Luke shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked expectantly at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex mulled it over in his head and sighed. “Fine, yes. Let’s give it a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Luke jumped up and onto Alex koala-style. Alex stumbled back but caught him. “Come on,” Luke said as Alex put him down, “I’ve got a great idea for a first date.” He grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled him to the couch. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got a VHS of The Breakfast Club somewhere.” Luke rummaged around in the giant box of tapes beneath the TV. “Aha!” He held up the tape and shoved it into the VHS player and started up the system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex got them sodas from the mini fridge next to the couch and spread out the blanket. Luke grabbed the remote and plopped himself next to Alex. He toed off his shoes and snuggled closer to Alex so he could put his feet up on the couch next to him. Alex wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulders. Luke grabbed onto it and tangled their fingers together. Luke looked up at him with bright sparkling eyes as they settled in. Alex squeezed him with the arm around him in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[2 hours later]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes fluttered open. There was a warm weight on top of him. He registered it as Luke. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. He smiled and ran his free hand through Luke’s hair on top of his chest. The other was still holding onto Luke’s own which were hanging off the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke himself stirred too and turned his head to put his chin on Alex’ chest. He peered up at Alex through sleep-riddled eyes. “Hi.” He whispered in a raspy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys.” Reggie’s voice sounded from behind them. They both jumped up and sat up on the couch. “Why didn’t you invite me to the snuggle party?” Reggie whined and pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Luke looked at each other and laughed before looking back to Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, man.” Luke said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Reggie cheered and did a little happy jump before diving in between them and getting comfy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke winked one of those shiny eyes at Alex over Reggie’s head. Alex melted just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, anyone up for Footloose?” Alex said, getting up to already look for the tape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was right, Alex thought, everything would be fine. The band would never change. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>